Build:R/Rt Splinter FoW Forest Farmer
This is a build used for farming The Forest of The Wailing Lord in the FoW. This build utilizes splinter weapon to augment the AoE capabilities of Barrage. Attributes and Skills prof=R/Rt mar=11+1+1 cha=10 wil=9+1 exp=4+1BarrageWeaponWeaponShotChaserUnguentOptionalConflagration/build Optional Slot * * * * in combination with Frostbound armor to reduce all damage you take while in the forest. * or For a blocking stance and to aid in the run to the forest. Equipment Armor, Runes & Insignias * One or more sets of armor with the following insignias: * A set of armor with full Pyrebound Insignias to reduce damage from Armored Cave Spiders and Spirit Woods . * A set of armor with full Radiant Insignias. (Optional) Weapons * A Longbow or Flatbow of Fortitude or Warding * A Shortbow of Fortitude or Warding (Optional, Only if using a bow attack interrupt) Usage * Use Splinter Weapon for AoE damage. * Keep Troll Unguent and Storm Chaser up at all times. * Use Nightmare Weapon to heal any damage over Troll Unguent or to increase damage on single targets. Running To The Forest * In order to get to the forest in Fissure of Woe, you'll need to do a couple things. First off, when you first enter FoW, back up to the wall. This will (almost) ensure that you don't aggro the Shadow Army and get Rastigan the Eternal killed, thus kicking you back to your port of entry. Now, you'll need to run to the right, staying along the back wall. You will more than likely aggro the shadow army closest to you on the right - make sure to cast Storm Chaser (or Dodge if you brought it). This will help you get past them and if you keep going along the wall, you will just barely miss aggro'ing another group of 3 from the shadow army. After this you'll need to leave the wall and run to the left, behind the 3 shadows and towards what looks like an open spot. Be careful as many patrols are close by, and it is advised not to aggro them. * After you have run a little ways, you will be on a plateau in between 2 valleys. Stay on the plateau all the way until it ends. Near the end, a Shadow Beast will appear. This is a good time to hit Dodge/Storm Chaser because this Shadow Beast and other nearby patrols will pursue you longer then you may expect if you don't get out of aggro range quickly. Continue running straight until you hit a large cliff wall. Stop here (as long as no monsters are following you) and heal. After you get here, turn right and run along the wall until it bears off to the left. There is a little straight here that you will want to take. You will most likely aggro another group here, but hitting a running skill should cause them to lose interest quickly. Run along the wall again until it juts out to the right. Rest here again, letting your running skill recharge as well. Now comes the tricky part. The 3 shadows up ahead aren't as big a deal as the skeletons at the bottom of the hill to your right. If these two groups are far apart, you may be able to run through the shadows and by keeping left, reach a very tiny ledge that will allow you to rest before taking on the skeletons. If not, you will need to try and aggro the skeletons into the shadows, as they will fight each other, letting you get away. To do this, run towards the skeletons at normal speed. Shoot one of them with an arrow, in order to aggro them, then draw them up the hill, running with your run skill activated. This is crucial because if you stay within range of the spell caster in their group, you could be hit with Deep Freeze, and not being able to move in this part of the run equals a long walk off a short pier. Once they start fighting or you have run around the skeletons, stay left, hugging the wall at the bottom of the hill. Here you can rest again, letting everything recharge and waiting for a patrol of skeletons to separate from the larger group ahead of you. You can either try and stay on the wall, sneaking past the larger group; or you can wait for the patrol to leave, and run around the skeletons. It really depends on how they spawn. Either way, once you are past that group, you are effectively in the forest. * If you have difficulty doing this run you can either use heroes or attempt to go with a chest running group. Spirit Shepherds * Attack from longbow range so they will only wand you. * If you accidently move into or they come within casting range, just slowly move away from them until they stop casting on you.If you become hexed with Iron Mist you will be immune to all non lightning damage until it runs out. Rock Borer Worms * These are extremely easy to kill. Just stand back and use any damage boosts you have. Spirit Woods * Once their health is around 75% HP they will attempt to use Troll Unguent, interrupt them if you can. * Take advantage of their spirits for Splinter weapon use on single spirit woods. Armored Cave Spiders * Attempt to only fight one or two cave spiders at a time to reduce the damage that you take. * If you are using a bow attack interrupt, it is recommended that you switch to a shortbow if you brought it. * It is possible to stand within melee range so they will not attempt to activate Healing Spring. Though it is not recommended since it allows for easier interruption of your own weapon spells. * Interrupt Apply Poison as often as possible. Counters * General mistakes * Savage shot from cave spiders Variants * Replace Distracting shot with * Replace Distracting shot with for instant interruption and to aid you in running to the forest. * Take and (get to 14 Wilderness Survival, drop Marksmanship to 9). See Also * Every other Ranger forest solo in existence.